Touch of Eva
| season= 4 | number= 4 | image= Touchevaport.jpg | airdate= October 4, 2010 | writer= Leila Gerstein | director= Andrew McCarthy | previous= | next= }}'Touch of Eva '''is the 4th episode of the fourth season and the 69th overall. ''Overnight, our brooding billionaire has become a generous gentleman. But what's responsible for this metamorphosis? Or should I say, who? Has a French fairy touched Chuck with her magic wand? Or does simply being with an angel make you want to grow wings too? ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Nate suspects that Juliet is keeping a big secret from him and decides to confront her. Meanwhile, a jealous Blair plots to make Chuck and Eva break up and surprising results emerge. Dan finds himself torn between his feelings for Serena and Vanessa. Recap The episode begins with a montage of Chuck and Eva donating money while being written about in multiple newspapers. There's also a post about Chuck gifting Eva a very expensive Cartier watch. Blair is reading the coverage from her apartment online and tells Serena she really hopes Eva isn't using him, since she seems to have some sort of agenda. Serena replies that Eva actually seems pretty nice and even if she's not, it isn't Blair's business. Blair notices Serena was tracking Nate and Dan and their respective relationships. They agree to make a deal to skip Chuck's charity gala and stay away from the guys they can't move on from. At the loft, Vanessa is making breakfast for Dan. He eventually emerges from his room and she tells him they should go for a walk and talk. Dan notices she brought out four plates, and at that moment Rufus and Lily arrive. At The Empire, Chuck and Eva chat with an employee named Ivan. Juliet arrives and apologizes to Nate for being late, claiming her phone died after she spilled her latte on it. Chuck announces to them that at his charity gala, he's planning to donate five million dollars to an organization he hasn't chosen yet. Nate and Chuck go to the kitchen to get wine, and Juliet tells Eva that based on what she's heard, she has really helped transform Chuck. She replies that she takes no responsibility and that Chuck is just being who he is. In the kitchen, Nate admits to Chuck that it's nice to see him being nice. He also confesses that Juliet engages in suspicious behavior: hard to make plans with, has lots of "homework", and has never invited him over. Chuck thinks she might be seeing someone else but Nate doesn't agree. At that moment, Juliet springs up from her chair and says she has to leave to help her neighbor, who is locked out. Nate confusedly goes along, then remembers she said her phone died. At the loft, Vanessa, Lily, and Rufus attempt to hold an intervention with Dan over his feelings on losing Milo. He rejects their efforts and leaves to go hang out with Nate. At the Waldorf's, Serena sees a live stream on Gossip Girl of Blair at Cartier. She calls her, and she claims that her watch is broken as she breaks it on a display glass. While they talk, Blair sees Eva speaking with a salesman. She hangs up to go follow, and Dan shows up to see Serena. At Cartier, Blair sees, and films, Eva selling the watch Chuck gave her for money. At The Empire, Blair goes to see Chuck. She asks about Eva, who soon emerges from Chuck's room. After some small talk, Blair asks Eva to see the watch. She lies and says the watch is being resized, and Blair takes the opportunity to show Chuck the video of her selling it. He asks her what's going on, and she vaguely says she needed the money for a friend. Ivan, who is also in the room, jumps in and says she gave him the money. Eva explains that Ivan's family was about to lose their house and she couldn't wear something so decadent when it could save a family. She apologizes, and Chuck tells her to pick the charity he will give his money to. Elsewhere outside, Dan and Serena are taking a walk. He admits Vanessa is trying to get him to talk about how he feels, and Serena promises to have a day of fun with him instead of talking. Blair calls her and explains the Eva situation. She hears Dan in the background, and they both realize they broke their deal. Serena warns her to back off, but Blair reminds her of when Chuck gave his heart to Elizabeth and everyone got hurt. After hesitating for a moment, Serena agrees to help. Blair tells her to get on her computer and research details as she gets them. After they hang up, she goes to talk to Eva, who admits she was skeptical when Blair offered to help but is glad she has Chuck's best interests at heart. She asks for her whole life story, promising she wants to be friends. At The Empire, Nate tells Chuck that he's on Gossip Girl looking for evidence that Juliet is seeing someone else. Chuck advises him to come clean with Juliet so they can honestly talk about thing. Nate also says he just saw on Gossip Girl that Eva and Blair are together. Meanwhile, Blair is extracting details on Eva's life and sending them to Serena, who is at the apartment with Dan. Eva explains that she was in nursing school when her grandfather died. He had a lot of debt so she dropped out of school and moved to Prague with some other girls to make money. She got a job waiting tables and was in her apartment when she heard Chuck get shot, then she saved him. Dan finds information on her neighborhood, Prolovka. Serena asks if Vanessa knows he's there, and he says no, she thinks he's with Nate. She asks why he lied, and he admits that things with Vanessa have been weird since she moved in and truthfully, he probably isn't over her. At The Empire, Juliet surprises Nate and he point blank asks her if she's seeing someone else. She promises she isn't, and was just visiting someone. Vanessa then shows up looking for Dan. At the Waldorf's, a frustrated Blair arrives home. However, her mood turns around when Dan and Serena reveal that they discovered Eva is a prostitute. Right after, she kicks Dan out of the apartment to help Serena keep her promise. Blair announces she is now planning to go to the gala and exploit their secret. However, Serena tells her to tell Chuck in private and then says she shouldn't have kicked Dan out. Blair asks if her being with Dan means she finally chose, and she admits that she has. They both head off to get ready. At the loft, Dana arrives to find Rufus still there. He admits he was with Serena, and Rufus warns him not to lie to the woman he's living with. Dan admits that every decision he made recently was for Milo, and is now wondering if he made the wrong choices about everything; and that right before Georgina showed up, he was going to get Serena back. Nate then calls, and tips Dan off about Vanessa's visit. After some prodding, Nate gets it out of Dan that Eva is a prostitute. Dan makes him swear he won't tells Chuck, who has just arrived home. Outside, Juliet admits to Vanessa that Dan was never at The Empire and he was lying. Vanessa realizes that he probably went to see Serena to escape talking about anything. Juliet tells her that her only real solution is to confront Serena. At The Empire, Nate reveals to Chuck that Eva is a prostitute. Chuck replies that he already knew that and doesn't care. But after Nate walks away, the look on Chuck's face reveals he didn't know. At the loft, Rufus heads home but reminds Dan he needs to talk to Vanessa. Serena calls Dan and invites him to Chuck's gala, and he accepts. At The Empire, Chuck confronts Eva about what he knows. At the gala, Juliet and Vanessa decide to look for Serena. Juliet gives Nate her coat to check, and when she walks away, he sees a text from someone named Ben saying he needs to see her. Meanwhile, Serena and Blair arrive and run into Lily. She has a envelope with Chuck's things from the police: his passport, money, wallet, etc. Serena tells her to leave it with Ivan, his valet. After seeing Eva and Chuck arrive, Blair goes to tell him. He reveals he already knows and doesn't care. Serena and Dan meet up and they're about to talk, when Vanessa interrupts. Downstairs, Juliet finds Nate and he tells her that he saw the text from Ben. She tells him Ben isn't her boyfriend, but he walks away. Upstairs, Dan and Vanessa argue about Serena. He says that he had actual fun with her, and Vanessa replies that she's only trying to make him confront his feelings because that's what you do in an adult relationship. Blair and Serena reconvene and reveal their respective plans didn't work. Serena goes to get another drink for her, while she sneaks up and eavesdrops on Chuck and Eva's talk. She hears them make up and watches him go onstage to announce his new philanthropic plan: The Eva Coupeau Foundation. Jealous, Blair goes to Ivan and tells him she needs to see the envelope Lily gave him. She then removes Chuck's passport from it. After Chuck's speech, Blair takes Chuck aside and tells him that she found his passport in Eva's suitcase while snooping. Meanwhile Serena and Nate talk. He tells her he and Juliet broke up, and she offers to be there for him. Downstairs, Chuck and Blair open Eva's suitcase to find his passport. Eva comes in, and Blair leaves to give them space. He realizes that since she lied about the watch and her career, she's probably lying about this too. He breaks up with her, and tells her to leave with only the things she came with. Upstairs, Dan and Serena talk. He asks her who she chose when she came home, and she admits she wasn't sure. He replies that some people don't need to choose and walks away. Downstairs, Lily tells Chuck that she left his things, passport, wallet, etc, in his room. Chuck, realizing he got played, runs upstairs. He begs her to stop packing, but she still plans to leave. She wishes him well and goes. Downstairs, Juliet explains to Nate that Ben is her troubled brother and he agrees to give her a second chance. They head to her apartment. At the loft, Dan arrives home to find Vanessa ready to move out. He admits to her that losing Milo broke his heart and he wants her to stay. At the Waldorf's, Blair and Serena are talking about the night when Dorota calls up that Chuck is there to see Blair. She heads downstairs, and Chuck tells her he knows what she did. He asks if she still loves him, and she says no. He declares war on her with no limits and leaves. Meanwhile, Juliet and Nate arrive at her building. The doorman says he has a package for her, and she sends him to get the elevator. The doorman hands her a key, telling her the owners will be back the next day. She slips him some cash and heads up with Nate. At The Empire, Ivan tells Chuck he's sorry Eva is leaving. Chuck fires him and closes his bedroom door. At the Waldorf's, Blair heads back to her room and cries into Serena's lap. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Clémence Poésy as Eva Coupeau * Christian Coulson as Ivan * Kick Kennedy as Herself Soundtrack * Rich Rill by Sleigh Bells * Afraid of Everyone by The National * Lost A Girl by New York Pony Club * No Chemistry (Radio Single) by Miss Mercury * Purpose For My Time by Two Hours Traffic * Rain Drops by Francisco The Man Memorable Quotes 'Blair (on Eva's watch gift from Chuck): '''Some are speculating it cost more than anything he ever gave me! _________________________________ '''Serena: '''Eva actually seems nice and even if she isn't, it's not your business anymore. '''Blair: '''Oh, and it's your business to be monitoring Nate and Juliet? And even worse, Humphrey and Dumpty? _________________________________ '''Serena (to Blair): '''I'll stay away from Nate and Dan if you stay away from Chuck and Eva. No plotting, no meddling, no Blair Waldorfing. _________________________________ '''Chuck (on the world): '''Petroleum apocalypse, the education crisis, poverty, disease, not to mention the recession. It seems outside my Bassian bubble the world is a pretty screwed up place. _________________________________ '''Dan: '''Not only am I manly and rugged, I also have mad browsing skills. Most people would be ripping their clothes off in the presence of this web savvy. _________________________________ '''Blair (on Eva): '''The woman is a saint! She didn't recoil from those creepy cat rescuers or turn away from the pictures of those starving children.. She didn't even cringe when that homeless man licked her arm! _________________________________ '''Chuck (to Blair): '''You just can't stand to see someone finally change me and it wasn't you. _________________________________ '''Nate (to Juliet): '''You know... you hate Serena so much because you're exactly like her. _________________________________ '''Vanessa: '''I've always only wanted you, Dan. But even I have my limits. _________________________________ '''Chuck (to Eva): '''I should've known.. you lied about the watch, you lied about your former career.. I let you in. Told you everything, the whole story of how my mother and my uncle tried to take me.. You sat there and you thought "I'm next." _________________________________ '''Eva (to Chuck on him and Blair): '''You chose to believe her. You're still connected to her. I see it when you're together, I can feel it when I'm in the room. _________________________________ '''Nate (to Juliet): '''I don't know if you've heard anything about the Archibalds, but we have a lot of skeletons in our closets. And we have mansions full of closets. _________________________________ '''Chuck: '''I know what you did, Blair. It's despicable. Even for you. Do you hate me so much you can't stand to see me happy? '''Blair: '''No! '''Chuck: '''So why did you drive the one person I care most about out of town? '''Blair: '''Eva left? Chuck, I never meant to- '''Chuck: '''Make her leave me? Of course you did. I need to know why. Is it possible you still love me? '''Blair: '''How could I still love you after what you did? '''Chuck: '''So you did it just to hurt me. Eva made me into someone I was proud to be, you just brought back my worst self. This means war, Blair. Me vs. you. No limits. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Touch of Evil. * Cartier Baignoire watches, similar to the one Chuck gave Eva, retails for over $20,000 at starting price. * Eva is revealed to be 20 years old. * Clémence Poésy and Christian Coulson (who plays Chuck's valet, Ivan) have both appeared in Harry Potter. Video Gallery Touch_of_Eva 7.jpg Touch_of_Eva 6.jpg Touch_of_Eva 5.jpg Touch_of_Eva 4.jpg Touch_of_Eva 3.jpg Touch_of_Eva 2.jpg Touch_of_Eva 1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes